


hell hath no fury like a prince denied his knight

by nochuu55



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Gon Freecs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knight gon freecs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Pining Killua Zoldyck, Prince Killua Zoldyck, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Romance, Royalty, Top Killua Zoldyck, they're both fifteen in this one, very much side LeoPika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochuu55/pseuds/nochuu55
Summary: Button nose and pretty brown eyes lit up by the biggest, cutest smile Killua had ever seen. Tall-ish, maybe a couple inches shorter than Killua. The prince strained to hear his voice, but couldn’t above the rushing of the creek, the trees’ rustling and the laughter of the other two knights.God, he wasperfect.OR, in which Killua is a prince in need of a knight and some companionship, and Gon Freecss is all too willing to provide.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 23
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

Killua wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, sneaking out to check out the new knights-in-training. They were always at least 19, and usually no fun to talk to either. Every now and then, one would strike up a friendly conversation with him, but the bond would die after a week or so. 

Either way, he needed to get out of the castle, so it was worth the disappointment.

He snuck up through the bushes to where the three new knights should have been either training or on break. They seemed to be the latter, as they sat around a picnic basket laughing and talking. They didn’t look like much, until one of them turned to just the right angle to where Killua could see his face.

Button nose and pretty brown eyes lit up by the biggest, cutest smile Killua had ever seen. Tall-ish, maybe a couple inches shorter than Killua. The prince strained to hear his voice, but couldn’t above the rushing of the creek, the trees’ rustling and the laughter of the other two knights.

God, he was _perfect._  
Killua just hoped he’d be fun to hold a conversation with. He wanted to go talk to them. To him. He’d get in trouble, but it’d be worth it. Just to hear him laugh…  


“Kil?”  
“What, Mom?”  
“Why are you here? You know you’re supposed to be—”  
“—in my room. I know. But I just wanted to see if I could pick out which knight I wanted to guard me personally. Weren’t you bothering me about that last week?” Killua’s mother sighed.  
“Well, yes. However, I was hoping you’d do that when they were officially introduced to you.”  
“Whatever, it’s fine. I’ll go back.”

Killua sat on his bed, staring at the clock. He had asked his mother when he’d meet the knights, trying not to sound too eager. Disinterested, even.

Now he was counting down the minutes to 5pm.

It was 4:50. Killua stood, fixed his hair and jacket, and started to make his way to the foyer. His footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, and he wished he had that cute knight with him to talk to. It was a long walk downstairs.

As he stepped into the foyer, he felt his nerves rising. He hoped to God he didn’t look as disheveled as he felt. “Oh, and there he is,” his mom cooed.  
Killua bowed. “A pleasure to meet you all.”  


As he straightened up, he finally got a good look at the three. One had shoulder-length blond hair tucked behind his ear, displaying a shining red earring. Killua wondered how much it had cost, and if the guy had come from a different noble family. The second looked slightly awkward, with short black hair and small round glasses that sat somewhat crooked on his nose.

And then there was the last one. His face looked so innocent, but determined. He seemed like the type who played in nature as a kid—the exact opposite of Killua, who grew up on books and music. Killua suddenly remembered the saying “opposites attract” and tried to force down a smile.

“My name is Killua Zoldyck. You all will be tasked with protecting me. I hope we can work well together.” He turned to the blond. “What’s your name?”  
“Kurapika.”  
“Last name?”  
“I don’t have one, Your Majesty.”  
Killua raised his eyebrows. No last name? That was weird, but he moved on. “And you?”  
“Leorio Paladiknight, sir.”  
Killua half-smiled. “Fitting,” he said. Finally, he looked at the boy his age. “How about you?”  
“Gon Freecss!” the boy said, an eager grin on his face. “It’s so nice to meet you, sir.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Gon.” Killua liked that name. It was fun to say.

His mom looked a little annoyed, and Killua guessed that she was jealous. She knew very well that he didn’t like her, and that he definitely liked these three. “Well,” she said, snapping her fan shut. “Killua, I think you should choose your bodyguard now. You’ve put it off long enough.”

Killua looked at the three, pretending to think.

“I think Gon looks pretty promising. I choose him.”

Leorio’s face seemed to betray him for a split second, looking slightly shocked and irritated, but it quickly returned to stoicism. Killua tried not to laugh.

Killua’s mother nodded. “Good. You three, follow Killua. He’ll show you to your rooms.”  
Nodding, Killua started up the stairs. Gon was quick at his heels, Leorio and Kurapika a little further behind. “How old’re you?” Killua asked him. Gon looked a little surprised, but answered, “I’m fifteen.”  
“Oh, me too. That’s cool,” the prince said.

“Y’know, I really like your hair,” Gon said, smiling awkwardly.

Killua’s face heated. “Ah, thanks,” he said, hand flying up to habitually twist snow-white locks around his finger. “I’ve heard it looks kinda freakish.”  
“Says who?” Gon asked, looking taken aback. “It’s pretty.”  
Killua grinned, albeit embarrassedly. “Thank you, Gon.”

Finally, Killua looked back at the other two, who he realized he’d been ignoring. “I hope the trip here wasn’t too arduous.”  
Kurapika wore a friendly expression. “No, it wasn’t. The boat ride was actually really smooth.”  
“Good, good. I really hope you guys like it here.”

“Here we are,” Killua said, trying to ignore Gon, who was cutely bouncing on the balls of his feet, shirt bunched in his fists. “If you need anything, call the maids—they’ll be here to serve you as much as any Zoldyck.”  
Killua watched with pride as the three looked around in awe. Kurapika didn’t seem to have much of a reaction but looked pleased at his surroundings. Leorio was visibly gawking at just about everything in the room, the slight resent from his earlier rejection completely gone.  
Killua looked at Gon, who seemed to be in silent admiration of the room. His eyes were sparkling, and his mouth made a soft ‘O’ shape. “Gon?”  
“Yea—uh, I mean, yes?”  
“This isn’t your room.”  
Gon blinked. “I’m sorry?”  
Killua laughed. “Your room is next to mine. Follow me, please.”

“You alright?” Killua said, dropping his formal façade and raising an eyebrow. Gon was shaking like a leaf.

Gon nodded. “Just nervous, I guess. I’ve never been this far from home, and now I’m expected to be worthy of being your personal knight.”  
“If it makes you feel better, training here is rigorous, so you kind of don’t really have a say in the matter.”  
“I don’t know if that helps, but thank you anyway.”  
“I’m doing my best, okay?”

Gon giggled. “I get it. I’ve never really interacted with anyone besides Leorio and Pika, and they’re both way older than me.”

“It’s kinda like that with my siblings, except that they hate my guts.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m the youngest, but I’m the one who inherits the throne.”  
Gon looked amazed. “Really? Wow, that must be a lot of pressure.”  
“Tell me about it,” Killua sighed. “I never get a fuckin’ break.”  
“Well, hopefully, when I’m not training and you’re not… I dunno, studying to be King, maybe we can hang out? I know my way around the region, maybe I could take you to see stuff.”

Killua’s eyes lit up. “Hell yeah, that sounds awesome.” His face fell. “But my mom. If she sees us sneaking out, she’ll throw a fit.”

“I have my ways,” Gon said, a new spark in his eyes that Killua had never seen before but definitely liked.  
“In that case, I’m looking forward to it.”

Gon’s face brightened, and Killua was momentarily in awe of just how pretty the guy was. Seriously, it was unfair—Killua wanted nothing more than to give him a giant hug. And maybe a kiss or two.

“Anyway, here we are,” Killua said, stopping at the door. “My room is that one. Technically this is a side room off of my room, so it’s pretty small. If you want a different one, we can probably—”  
“It’s perfect.”  
“Huh?”

Gon bashfully rubbed his neck, looking askance. “I was a little bit scared of the other room. I don’t really like big spaces, so. Yeah.”

“Oh, that’s good, then.” Killua breathed a mental sigh of relief. “Anyway, we’ll be sharing a bathroom if that’s alright. There’s a guest one down the hall, but it’s a pretty far walk.”  
“Sharing a bathroom’s fine,” Gon said, nodding.  
“Uh, I think that should be all for now. Like I said to your friends, the maids are here to help, so don’t be shy to call on them.”  
“Got it.”  
Killua smiled. “Good. I’ll be in my room if you need me.”


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t long before Gon Freecss started to miss his new friend. He’d explored every nook and cranny of the room he would stay in, laid on the bed, put his stuff in his drawers—and he was still kind of lonely. He didn’t want to bother the Prince, but maybe they could talk for just a little while before bed. 

Gon got himself together and started towards the door, then realized: he wasn’t exactly the cleanest. 

_Maybe I should take a bath first,_ he thought, redirecting himself to the bathroom. 

Christ, the whole Prince saw him right after a long trip—sweaty and dirty. Trying to push down feelings of embarrassment, he knocked, got no reply, and opened the door. The bathroom was beautiful. All marble and glass, everything looking like it cost more than his life was worth. 

Once he figured out what was what, he started the running water and stripped out of his clothes. 

Sinking into the warm water felt like home—he felt like his aunt Mito might call him down for dinner soon. 

He scrubbed the grime off of his skin, watching as the dirt flaked away, and sighed. Prince Killua had looked so pretty, with his bright blue eyes and platinum hair, and not even a fleck of dust on his porcelain skin. Gon felt extremely unattractive. 

Slapping himself on either side of his face, he shook his head. _Bad train of thought, begone,_ he thought to himself. 

He finished scrubbing, washed his hair and face, then got out and grabbed a towel to dry. Changing into the clothes he had been given, he looked in the mirror and couldn’t recognize himself. Were these knight’s clothes? He looked a lot more _royal_ than he would have liked. 

“Gon?” 

Killua’s voice echoed through the bathroom, and Gon realized the door had been ever so slightly cracked open. 

“Yes, Your Majesty?”  
“May I come in? Also, drop the ‘Your Majesty’, it’s too formal.”  
“Uh, yeah, you can.” 

Killua came into the bathroom, a hand fitted casually in his pocket. He gave Gon an appreciative up-down, a smile gracing his features. 

“You clean up good.” 

Gon’s face warmed, but he grinned anyway. A compliment from the Prince, huh? 

“Thank you. Uh, I have a question.”  
“Hm?”  
“Are these actually knight’s clothes? They seem really… I dunno. Princely?”  
“Ah, about that.” Killua massaged his hands nervously. “They’re mine.” 

Gon blinked. “What?” 

“They’re mine. There weren’t any knight uniforms in your size, since all of the knights tend to be a lot older than us, so I told my mom you could just… have some of my clothes.” 

Gon tried to mask a smile. “Are you sure?” 

Killua nodded. “Yeah. Besides, you _are_ my personal knight, so I don’t think anyone will really bat an eye.” 

“Alright, as long as it’s okay with you. I don’t want to be a burden.”  
“You’re not a burden, Gon.” 

Gon let his smile show. “Okay.” 

They stood there in silence for a moment, before Killua seemed to remember what he came in for. “Oh, yeah,” he said. “Dinner’s ready.” 

The two made their way down to the dining hall, laughing and talking like they’d known each other for years. As they approached the hall, Killua raised a finger to his lips, shushing Gon. “We’re late,” he whispered. “It’s best to be as quiet and polite as possible.” 

Gon nodded, and the two pushed the doors open. 

“You’re late.” Kikyou looked annoyed, and Gon feared for his job. 

“Sorry, mom. I held us up,” Killua said casually, leading Gon by the wrist to their seats. Gon settled between Kurapika and Killua. 

“Alright, now that everyone is here, you may eat.” 

The dining hall filled with the chatter of the Zoldyck family and their knights, and Kurapika immediately turned to Gon. “So, you two seem to be getting along well,” he said, eyeing Gon’s attire. “When’s the marriage?” 

Gon went red and slapped Kurapika’s arm. “Shut up, you’re too loud.” He sighed. “They didn’t have any knight uniforms in my size, so he gave me his for the time being.” 

“I see. Also,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “Don’t look now, but he is definitely checking you out.” 

Gon rolled his eyes. “Pika, since when were you Cupid? Don’t make jokes like that.” 

“I am dead serious. Dude, I think the prince likes you.”  
“Oh, hush.”  
“Suit yourself, dumbass.”  
“Hey!” 

They started to eat, and Gon thought the food could rival Mito’s. Almost. 

“Yo, Gon,” Killua said, tapping his shoulder. “What’s your favorite food?” 

“Ah, that’s hard,” Gon said, hitting Kurapika’s knee with his own when he snickered at the basic question (“The fuck, Gon?” he hissed, rubbing his knee). “I guess, my aunt makes really good soup and grilled cheese. I know that’s basic, but it reminds me of home, y’know?” 

“What kinda soup?” Killua asked, seemingly doing his best to keep the conversation going. Gon smiled gratefully at him. 

“Don’t laugh.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.” 

Gon hid his face. “Alphabet.” 

Killua snorted. “Okay.” 

“You said you wouldn’t laugh, Assbasket,” Gon muttered, then clapped a hand over his mouth. He just insulted the fucking Prince. 

Killua noticed his apologetic grimace and waved a hand in dismissal. “You’re fine, Gon. I’d much rather ‘Assbasket’ than ‘Your Majesty’, honestly.” 

Gon felt overwhelmingly relieved. “Mental note: Prince Killua prefers bullying over respect. Got it.” 

“Don’t overdo it.” 

Gon couldn’t hold back his laughter, and soon, Killua was laughing too, so hard he had to lean on Gon’s shoulder. 

_Wow, his laugh is beautiful. He’s beautiful. Fuck, I’m gay._

Gon finally dried his eyes with his sleeve and took another bite of food. 

He could definitely get used to this. 

As they made their way up to their rooms again, Gon felt so close to Killua that it was almost scary. After maybe four hours of knowing this guy, he already felt like they’d been friends all their lives. Killua’s arm was slung casually over Gon’s shoulders, and Gon could feel Killua’s hair brushing his cheek. 

“Killua, how many times did you steal Milluki’s drink while he wasn’t looking?”  
“I got, like, twelve sips in,” Killua said, words slurring ever-so-slightly. “He never notices.”  
“That was really strong alcohol. You sure you’re okay?”  
“Oh, yeaaah. I do this, like, twice a week.”  
“I see.” 

Gon giggled, and Killua lazily turned his head to look at him. “Wha’s so funny?” “You’re drunk.” “And?” 

Gon rolled his eyes and continued walking, but stopped when Killua started dragging his feet. “Killua, it’s almost lights out, we gotta get upstairs before we get stuck in the dark.” 

“Oi, Gon.”  
“Hm?”  
“I wanna kiss.” 

Gon blinked, then flushed bright red. “Killua, you’re literally drunk. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Killua looked indignant. He planted his feet childishly, and put a finger to his lips. “Kiss.” 

“Why now?”

“I wanted one when I first saw you—” he hiccuped— “And I want one now. C’mere.” 

Gon needed a minute. A kiss? From royalty? And insanely handsome royalty at that. He was sure Killua had every girl in the kingdom at his beck and call, and yet the guy seriously wanted a kiss from him? He was sure it was just because the Prince had grown up away from anyone else his age. Otherwise, this wouldn’t be happening. Gon needed to keep his cool. Besides, Killua was clearly drunk and not thinking straight. God, what if he wouldn’t talk to Gon in the morning? He—

“I said, come here,” Killua said, all traces of drunkenness gone from his voice in an instant. He slid an arm around Gon’s waist, face half-confident, half-sad. It was a weird mix. “Am I really that undesirable?” 

“No! No, that’s 100% not it,” Gon said, shaking his head violently. “I just can’t kiss you while you’re drunk because you wouldn’t be in your right mind to give consent, so—”

“Do it anyway, I’m not actually drunk.” 

“Sounds fake.” 

“I’m not. I wanted an excuse for when morning came, and you wouldn’t look me in the eyes anymore.” 

“Killua, I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re friends now, right?” 

Killua’s arm fell. “Right. Friends. Sorry.” 

Gon shook his head again, annoyed this time. “Dude, that’s not what I meant. I mean, like, if we’re close now, how could I not look you in the eyes? You have really pretty ones anyway.” 

“I—what?” 

Gon laughed tensely. “We’re _really_ bad at communication, aren’t we?” 

“Yeah, we really are,” Killua said. 

And before Gon could second-guess himself, he leaned upwards and kissed his new friend. Killua immediately took hold of his waist, leaning into it. The kiss was soft, but demanding, and Killua wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to break away. 

Sadly, the moment ended soon enough, and Gon broke off, smiling. “That was nice.” 

“Yeah?” Killua said, still staring at Gon’s lips. “You mean you might hypothetically want to do it again?” 

“Sure, as long as you’re not drunk.” 

“I’m never drinking again.” 

“You’re fifteen, you weren’t supposed to in the first place.” 

“Okay, listen here, you little shit—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i'm really sorry this moves so fast, i'm impatient lol. i hope you enjoyed, chapter 3 will be up soon! keep commenting, i love hearing from you!

**Author's Note:**

> this'll be a multi-chapter thing, and i'll try to update as frequently as possible. i really hope you liked the first chapter! if you did, please leave a comment and i'll really appreciate it!


End file.
